


Shades from Pale to Dark

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was characters with interesting skin tones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades from Pale to Dark

It was the contrast that fascinated David. He could keep Billy bound for hours just watching the play of his dark fingers against pale, creamy thighs. Eventually he would lower his head, ignoring Billy’s cock, and kiss his inner thigh, then suck hard, changing the color of Billy’s skin with his mark. The grudging moan it earned him was just a bonus.  
  
But all of that was nothing compared to when the bourbon voice started to fray and affectionate curses turned into earnest pleas. Then David got to watch himself slowly enter Billy’s body. Nothing was more beautiful than that.


End file.
